


Another Kind of Cop Show

by Hatedoneyelloweyes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex Between Male Police Officers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatedoneyelloweyes/pseuds/Hatedoneyelloweyes
Summary: Ever wished the hot, young, male cops on the cop shows and in real life would do less talking and interrogating and more banging…of their male cop partners.  Well, now they will (at least in this story).





	Another Kind of Cop Show

**Author's Note:**

> There may be some inconsistencies in this story because I kept getting the characters I created, Michael and Jeffrey, confused in my head, but I hope I fixed them all.

~*~*~

Michael (‘Mike’ for short) can feel his stomach, gold and silver police badge and sensitive, tightened nipples beneath his fitted, black button-up, pushing, rubbing and clanking up against the hood of his police cruiser which is moving and squeaking like a cradle as Jeffrey’s (or ‘Jeff’s’) shaft thrusts into him to the hilt once more, his long, heavy grunt against his ear, throbbing with his longing.    
  
A howl breaks from Michael’s throat as he senses himself being thoroughly stretched, his prostrate shattering under the weight of the profound pleasure inundating his consciousness.    
  
The situation is scandalous to say the least.  Weapons still stuffed in their duty belts, strewn over the ground.    
  
Uniform shirts soaked in the kind of wetness that only a slow, hard, rough fucking can create.    
  
A cherry top with its doors hanging open and the two-way radio blasting a constant stream of buzzing voices from within.    
  
A black hood streaked and wet with an ocean of musk, pheromones and sweat.    
  
Everyone at the precinct would be gossiping about it, if they knew.  Thank goodness they do not know.    
  
However, they do know that they wear each other’s rings, live in the same house and have two dogs named ‘Wolf’ and ‘Dingo’ that they spoil to death and call their ‘babies.’    
  
They live in a very liberal city with the current year being 2025 and with a socialist-democratic, female president in office, so as of late, they don’t get too much grief over having tied the knot.    
  
But ‘tying the knot’ is _not_ the same as their bodies creating knots together, in the back seat of the patrol vehicle they share as duty partners.    
  
There is no audience but the trees, grass and other flora and fauna in the field and surrounding forest, to bear witness to how Michael’s cock is so rigid, it’s agony as it leaks with his pre-cum.    
  
This moment is not meant for their friends and loved ones or anyone else to observe, sigh at and give ovations to.  It is only meant for them to experience and experience it they shall.    
  
Jeffrey’s large yet silky hands on Michael’s hips and his strong ache, propel his hard body back into Michael’s warm center and a cry is forced from Michael’s throat along with a shuddering, growled, “Fuck yeah!”    
  
The bouncing, squeaking vehicle beneath him propels Michael’s body back over Jeffrey’s length and their voices slip and slide over each other as Jeffrey groans and Michael whines.    
  
The hood screams underneath Michael’s palm as its sweaty surface is dragged down the smooth, black painted metal while his tongue creates a kinky display behind his parted lips.    
  
Michael feels Jeffrey’s heated, hectic breath on his ear and his body ripples.    
  
“Do you like daddy’s dick deep inside of you, hm?  You’re so naughty.  So bad,” his mate hisses from the pit of his throat causing the ripples within Michael to swell into stormy, huge waves as his breath loudly catches.    
  
His heat throbs as he hears and feels himself being slicked back into.  The need in him flares into a sun.    
  
“Oh, God!”  His desire ignites into a choked cry, his eyes squeezing shut causing them to leak tears down his flushed cheeks, his mouth spreading open like his curly, black hair carpeted ass cheeks already are, in a pained grimace.    
  
His ‘daddy’ smacks his thigh before giving it a strong, rough, kneading squeeze.    
  
Michael makes the sound a snake would as he bares his teeth with his animalistic hunger.    
  
Jeffrey disciplines him and shows him who’s in control with another brutal pump of his erection.    
  
“Ah-ss!” a brilliant cry and hiss is forced from the wholly scolded male’s vocal cords.    
  
A wicked grin flashes onto Jeffrey’s face before he brings his mouth real close to Michael’s ear so he can get a good listen to exactly what he has to say.    
  
“I had a really _shitty_ day, today, so I’m taking it aaall out on you.  And there’s nothing you can do to stop me.  Who does this tight, firm ass belong to, hm?” he growls, his undertones highlighting his tyrannical yearning.    
  
His round butt cheeks blanketed in a peach-like fuzz, squeeze all his strength into his hips, and he grinds into him like a large wave, causing his tip to swirl around every inch of Michael’s prostate.    
  
‘Ahhh, fuckkk!  You!  It belongs to you!  Hohhh yah!” Michael exclaims, his tone hoarse and shaky as he feels his sweet spot screaming and writhing in rapture.    
  
Jeffrey gives him another portion of his hardness but just a tequila shot glass’s worth.    
  
Michael’s moan reveals the kind of desperation that a methhead fiending for some ‘ice’ would have.    
  
Jeffrey goes on, using his smoldering words to show Michael who’s the captain of the ship.  
  
“Mmm, yes, it belongs to me…all of you belongs to me.  You better not ever forget that.  I’m gonna take my time with you, this evening.  Make you _suffer_ for making my cock throb all day long from being forced to stare at this beautiful, hard body of yours.”    
  
His words draw forth desirous shudders from Michael’s every atom.  God, he loves it when Jeffrey talks to him like that.  So dark.  So filthy.  His tone thrumming like a planet-sized drum.    
  
Jeffrey’s hand slides up his side and he pushes his fingertips into the muscles of his arm as he clasps it.    
  
He buries his ache into him and Michael whimpers as if he could burst into tears from the emotions and other feelings scorching his senses, at any moment.    
  
His senses aren’t the only ones being scorched.    
  
“Unghhh!  Such a bad boy.  So sweet.  So tight,” Jeffrey’s voice strains out, it creaking and scratchy with his sexual anguish.    
  
Jeffrey’s voice is so intoxicating to Michael.  The snarling malevolence in it makes Michael feel like Jeffrey’s hand is clenching his neck, crushing his windpipe.    
  
Jeffrey’s tongue slicks between his lips with the sadistic pleasure swelling within him.    
  
“Hmmm,” he groans out his affliction from depriving himself of the vivid sensations, movement would create before his glistening, pink appendage laves a path against the no-man’s-land between Michael’s broad, meaty shoulders and the majestic throne that is his jaw.    
  
His mouth clasps the pulse of Michael’s thick neck and gulps up the beads there, their salty content causing his taste buds to percolate in such a way that it draws forth a groan from him that creates a rumble in his belly which reaches Michael’s trembling flesh in the form of a violent earthquake.    
  
Another breathy, passion-laden cry escapes his throat, the steady, dripping dose of Jeffrey’s erection plunging into him mixing with the sensations being created against his neck.    
  
It feels good.  So, so good.  But the cherry on top of the icing would be receiving Jeffrey while also becoming lost in the blue, Antarctic glaciers that are his eyes or being able to bury his fingers in his curly hair of golden sunlight.    
  
He appears so angelic in his beauty, yet he fucks him like he rules some ancient, supernatural underworld.  Not to mention how he handles recalcitrant suspects.  They don’t call him ‘The German Pitbull’ for nothin.’    
  
Being next to him, his pouring muscles and skin slipping over his, is like being next to a Greek god.  A warm, affectionate, powerful Greek god.    
  
But feeling the affection of Jeffrey’s massive, rigid pulse and hearing the deep chasms in his low, sultry voice resonating within his entire being, will have to do for now.    
  
The rhythm of their rocking car and its squeaking starts accelerating as Jeffrey’s breath returns to his ear, more vehement and chaotic than ever.    
  
Another heavy smack of his pelvis against Michael’s firm flesh and the brightness in Jeffrey’s belly reaches right beneath the sky.    
  
He could linger inside of Michael’s tight, glorious world, for ages.  The way he convulses around him and squeezes the vein swollen, thickness of him like a gulping, starving throat, is so fucking fantastic.    
  
He takes him like he sucks him off while he’s at the wheel racing to the scene…with a voracious passion.  An urgency.  Yes, he’s definitely a man of thrills.  Handcuffs.  Nipple clamps.    
  
Converting their basement to their own private dungeon room was no easy feat but it was well worth the effort.  It must be the job.  The PTSD has made their relationship twisted in a ‘Patrick Bateman going on a killing spree in American Psycho’ kind of way.    
  
There’s also the element of ‘they better enjoy each other’s bodies and company while they can because tomorrow’s not promised.’  I mean, some lunatic could pelt them with bullets, any time.  That’s what you sign up for as an Officer of the Peace.    
  
It’s one thing subduing some ‘unfortunate faced’ prick you don’t know and who would lob bullets at you without even blinking an eye.    
  
But subduing such a man like his husband, who looks like he could be a professional swimmer, your local mechanic and Superman, a man with hair like a stunning, starry night, a brilliant mind and arms that can tackle, restrain and outwit the most intimidating and clever of suspects, does something to you.    
  
It makes your heart rush against your chest.  It makes your spleen coil.  It makes your voice growl like a lion and your lips snarl like a wolf.  It makes you feel like an emperor conquering the world.    
  
As Jeffrey’s head spins from the delirious, power-high surging through him, he wraps his hand around the neck of that which belongs to him before plowing back into the already howling puddle beneath him.    
  
“Oh, God!  Jeffreyyy!  Ahhh!  Oh, God!  Oh, God!”    
  
The pain and yearning he senses in Michael’s voice and him sobbing his full name as he often does when he’s really getting into their lovemaking, causes him to salivate with his clawing need to hear him moan even louder.    
  
He crashes back into him.    
  
“Ahhh!  Oh, fuck!  Ohhh!  Jeffreyyy!”    
  
As Jeffrey feels a shudder ripping through him, his upper lip convulses, contorts, curls with his monstrous, teeth-clenching grimace.    
  
He knows that Michael would rather be facing him while he’s being fucked to his inevitable oblivion and he’s going to turn him over, in time but for now, he wants to fully savor treating him like his little whore and sex slave, a little while longer.    
  
His fingers slide up through Michael’s mid-length hair.  They snap shut and he yanks, forcing his head back.  He wants to punish him.  He needs to punish him.    
  
Michael whimpers as the shooting pain in his scalp feeds his masochistic urge for more domination by his partner.    
  
“P-please, hhh, don’t stop fucking me!  Please!  Please!” he cries in desperation.    
  
Jeffrey keeps plowing into him.    
  
“Don’t you…tell me what to do!  I’m the one…who gives orders around here, whore!”    
  
He forces his head back with another pull causing Michael to sob as his eyes flutter with the earth-shattering lust and swirling emotion that has possessed him.    
  
“You got that, hm!  Don’t come.  You better not come,” he growls against his ear, his fingers still manhandling his luscious mane.    
  
“I won’t.  I’ll only do…what you tell me to do, baby,” Michael’s tone strains and trembles under the mountain of heart pounding, knee weakened ecstasy overwhelming him.    
  
Jeffrey empties his frustration upon his hair and scalp once more.    
  
Michael yelps out his body rending longing like a mud-slathered, abused dog being yanked by his leash except unlike a dog, he doesn’t want his abuse to end.    
  
“Sir!  Sir!” Jeffrey shrieks.  He skewers him with his stiff erection and pops his thigh with his palm.    
  
“Ungh-hh!  Sir!” Michael wails his lustful regret.    
  
Jeffrey smiles against his ear, his head floating with macabre euphoria from his partners affliction, an evil glint in his eye.    
  
“That’s very good,” he coos against his ear, so that no one can hear it but him.  No one must ever know the bad things he’s doing to him.  No one.    
  
“Don’t come,” he growls a warning before the tip and underside of his curling tongue pushes against the back of his teeth.    
  
His hips viciously smack back up against his soulmate’s rear and his pain and ecstasy pours out from those enticing lips just like Jeffrey needed and deserved.    
  
But it’s still not enough.  He needs more.  More.    
  
He gives him another hit of him.    
  
His mate gasps like he’s drowning and just reached the surface for air or like he just ‘slammed’ some meth and is riding the first wave of his drug high.    
  
He stuffs his goose, once more.    
  
The goose honks.  Lovely.  So, fucking lovely.  Fuck.  He needs more.    
  
Jeffrey’s dick gives Michael’s ass another spanking.    
  
The dirty pig squeals.  Such a dirty, gluttonous pig squealing.    
  
“Dirty.  Dirty.  Dirty…”  Jeffrey finds himself hissing out the morbid delirium Michael’s body is creating within him.    
  
Again.  And again.  And again.  And again.  So good.  So incredibly fucking hot and slick and tight and fucking gooood.    
  
Once his dirty little whore is choking and gurgling on brilliant sensations, dripping tears onto the already wet metal, speaking ‘in tongues’ with his head weakly falling towards the car hood as if he hasn’t slept for days with it also swirling around like he’s on a psychedelic trip, Jeffrey realizes from experience that his mate is ripe for the picking.    
  
He turns him onto his back and beholds the spark that ignites in his eyes, as if Michael’s seeing him for the first time.    
  
Michael’s body won’t budge.  The words, he can’t expel from his mouth.  So much light exists around his husband and yet at the same time, so much darkness.    
  
How can two extremes exist in one person?  How can eyes possess an ethereal glow and the flames of hell.    
  
How can skin so soft, creamy and rosy nestle heavy, dark, puffy indents under delicate, golden lashes.    
  
How can something so heavenly…be a cop?    
  
The paradox and enigma above him, reaches down from his otherworldly throne before drinking his bottom lip into his mouth.    
  
Michael feels himself falling towards the Earth, imagining himself an angel falling from heavenly planes with long hair blowing up in the wind as his hand and mouth reach up to imbibe another fallen angel’s upper lip.    
  
As he feels himself turning to mush and his lids plummeting shut, Jeffrey’s hand slips behind Michael’s neck while stimulating the delicate threads of hair and nerve endings against the pale skin there causing Michael’s exhale through his nostrils to flutter with his yearning.    
  
Jeffrey nibbles and teases Michael’s upper lip with the tip of his tongue before pushing all of the appendage past his parted teeth.  He teases the roof of his mouth beckoning Michael’s tongue to wind around his before it does.    
  
Michael’s whine calls out to him and Jeffrey groans an answer from the depths of his desire before Michael pulls him into a deeper kiss as he wraps his legs around his waist.    
  
Jeffrey’s taste, scent and fervent suckles causes Michael’s ache to become a raging furnace and he starts grasping at him like he’s oxygen.    
  
Jeffrey groans, stiffens and leaks against the car bumper from how much his husband thirsts for him.  After all these years, he still stands at attention for him and craves him like it’s their very first time.    
  
Jeffrey’s hand slips behind his love’s head and his fingers become entangled and fastened within his locks.    
  
Michael trembles against his smothering lips and moans with approval before his hands slide down his back with slow eroticism.    
  
As their vigorous voices start to meld together in exquisite harmony, Michael’s hips start bucking, and Jeffrey recognizes that as a sign that he’s rearing and ready to take it to the max.    
  
Jeffrey rips Michael’s pants from his ankles, his shoes being left on and then flashes back to bathe in Michael’s taste and tongue some more.    
  
Michael swirls his tongue around his mate’s also swirling, pink muscle as their kinky hums and heated breathing causes every inch of them to constrict and quake.    
  
Jeffrey takes a few slurps of Michael’s neck and Michael expresses his feelings of urgency with the deep, massaging of the back of Jeffrey’s neck before he drags his hand over to his shoulder to do the same to it as his whines, catching breaths and hums beckon to him and the nails of his other hand, bite into his arm.    
  
Once Jeffrey comes back up for air, he notices the tormented grimace causing the deep cockles in Michael’s brow.    
  
The chaotic, pleading look in his eyes makes him want to give it to him harder than he ever has.  And that’s exactly what he’s going to do.    
  
He rushes down to imbibe his mate’s mouth one last time before getting a surprise…the feeling of teeth clamping down on his lower lip before stretching it like a rubber band.    
  
Jeffrey suddenly feels like the sky turned to fire and then rained down upon him.  He aches.  His veins throb.  His nipples shriek against his uniform top.  His head spins like a moving tire on a police cruiser speeding at ninety miles per hour.    
  
The exquisiteness of the action and how it pierces his core draws a growl from his chest.  Michael then pulls him back in by his head into a follow-up, tender suckle of his still aching lip.    
  
Jeffrey smiles before suckling Michael’s upper lip and then he sucks the suspended, rigid tongue he offers him like a starving actor on a porn set.  ‘Chaste’ is not how they roll…well, most of the time…  
  
“You ready?” he breaths out close to the other male’s mouth.  He feels like he just drunk a whole bottle of gin but the only gin around him right now, is Michael.    
  
“I was ready a Century ago,” Michael teases him.    
  
Jeffrey’s eyes twinkle.    
  
“I know.  I just like to take my time.”    
  
He gives him an amorous looking up and down.    
  
“I have to with something special as all this.”    
  
Michael’s mouth expands with mischief.    
  
“You just like to make me suffer,” he hisses, a devilish gleam in his eye.    
  
“You love it,” Jeffrey’s lips form his words like he’s casting a dark spell that requires flawless articulation.    
  
Michael’s eyes glitter.    
  
“I do.  So do you.”    
  
Jeffrey gives him a mild smile.  “That’s true.”    
  
His gaze transforms and reveals how much he so deeply cherishes and is enthralled by the male below him…which is an infinite amount as he combs his fingers through his hair.    
  
“My beautiful, dark little angel.  I love you so much.”    
  
His eyes brighten with lust and nefarious intent as he bites his lip.    
  
He pulls Michael’s knees up over his shoulders as he trembles against his palms, his breath squeaks and swells and his heart pounds before slipping inside of him.    
  
He beholds how Michael’s eyes ignite and start to glow and gleam like green leaves bathing in noon sunlight or peridots strewn on a sunny, tropical beach.    
  
He breathily moans and hisses with the initial impact and then taunts him like an infernal being with his tongue, daring him to travel deeper into his menacing lair.    
  
Something so dangerous should never be dominated.  Michael is not the prisoner in a dark abode, _he_ is.  But he feels so good.  Like poison that tastes like candy or can be sniffed like cocaine.    
  
Jeffrey thrusts back into him and his lips tighten and fold over his teeth in a fierce, repressed grimace with the grunt that’s forced from his throat from the flash of heat that just burned his insides.    
  
Michael howls and convulses around him which causes Jeffrey’s own pleasure to flare out further and he plows back into his juicy, tight, warm middle.    
  
“Fuck!  Harder!  Oh, God!” Michael wails.    
  
Jeffrey quakes with the force of a moon slamming into a planet before tightening and stiffening his muscles just before he’s about to plummet over the edge of no return.    
  
He doesn’t wanna come just yet but boy, does the ‘love of his life’ make that an impossible prospect.    
  
He takes a few seconds before giving his throb another slick against his love’s entrance.    
  
He eases into a steady, moderate pace as he soaks in his love’s stunning expressions along with the splendid sounds, he creates for him.    
  
Michael can tell how hard his husband is trying not to come until he does.  That’s how it’s always been for as far back as he can remember, unless he was the one doing the fucking.    
  
Seeing him above him makes him throb so.  His nipples are so taut against his shirt, his chiseled pectoral muscles are bursting against the black fabric.  The outline of his abdomen creates a perfect ‘V.’    
  
He’s delivering it to him like he’s fighting on an ancient battlefield.  Baring his teeth like a beast.  Grunting.  Growling.  Groaning.  His cock is battling him like his sword.  His face is pouring sweat which is raining down upon him, his musk is choking his nostrils.    
  
Every part of him is surging at him and it’s so overwhelming.  He’s so close to the most mesmerizing being in the universe and yet it’s still not enough and it’s bitter agony.    
  
But he must have more, somehow.  His thrusting pulse feels so good, hot and slick inside of him, and his toes are endlessly curling, but he needs more.    
  
Michael reaches for his baton of flesh before he rains a firestorm down upon the prominent anguish, stroking and stroking and stroking.    
  
Now, his soulmate has done it.  He knows how hot and bothered it gets him to even think about Michael getting himself off to him.    
  
He’s always told him he doesn’t need porn because he has Jeffrey.  Sometimes, on very lazy nights, that’s all they’ll do.  Just watch each other stroke themselves and cry out each other’s names, until they’re blasting their hot stickiness, all over their naked, glistening bodies.    
  
Thinking about this is making his temperature rise to a level that would make Venus envious.  Everything’s so bright.  Piercing.  He’s so ravenous, he could die.    
  
Michael is just so beautiful.  His satisfaction and yearning are making his features contort in the most astonishing of ways.  Jeffrey doesn’t know how much more he can endure beholding his mate caught up in such an enraptured state.    
  
A few more broken, breathy cries and choked whimpers escape Michael’s vocal passages before his ecstasy floods over his face, blasts out all over his rolling abdominal muscles and bursts from his lips in a sweltering howl.    
  
It’s like a lava wave that goes on forever like his repeated, hoarse cries.    
  
Jeffrey beholds the streams of tears leaking down his soulmate’s temples, his pitched open mouth, his shuddering, bobbing Adam’s apple.  He feels his fingers buried into his flesh.  Feels him gobbling him up and holding him in like a vise and his heat erupts from him.    
  
He becomes the sun and a solar flare as his mind transforms into an inflamed itch finally getting a heavy scratched from how awesome his orgasm feels.    
  
He keeps riding out the convulsing brilliance enveloping him while Michael relishes the feeling of his hot seed squirting out and bathing his insides and pouring out in hot rivers that converge down his valley until he becomes a panting puddle underneath Jeffrey with Jeffrey becoming another heaving puddle above him, not long after.    
  
“God, that felt so good,” Jeffrey exhales, still catching his breath.    
  
Michael’s breath has stabilized some and his bliss has warmed and reddened his skin.    
  
“It _was_ good.  So, so fucking good, woo!  Thank goodness we stopped at home before coming here, too, so I could get everything nice and tidy for you down there.”    
  
Jeffrey sighs while starting to blend with Michael’s tranquil energy, his skin displaying a similar visibly inflamed state.    
  
A spark flashes into his eyes and his head flies up as if he just remembered something.    
  
“Do we have the wipes?  We don’t have time to go back home before returning the car to the precinct,” he asks, a slight disturbance bleeding from the undercurrents of his tone.    
  
Michael chuckles, his energy easygoing.    
  
“Even after some good lovin,’ you’re still neurotic as all hell, aren’t yuh?  Yes, the wipes are in there, babe.”    
  
His eyes are puckish as they shine at him and his head flickers in its waving.    
  
“Don’t worry your little head, ‘kay.  How do you think we’ve been able to get away with this for so many years?  Obviously, ‘serge’ is sweet on you.” 

Jeffrey stares at him, a subtle, ironic smirk on his face.    
  
“The Flintz is sweet on you, too.  The way he looks at you when we go out drinking or during house get togethers.  If I wasn’t such a monogamous type, I’d seduce him into a ménage à trois or poly thing.  I mean, he _is_ kind of sexy and everything and he’s a wonderful conversationalist, too.”    
  
He gives him a look that says ‘sorry’ and that also shows his worry over how what he said might make him feel.    
  
“Hope you don’t mind me saying that.”    
  
Michael appears more amused than offended.    
  
“You already know I don’t.  I’ve already said how gorgeous Flint is, many times.  You and me have even shared drunken kisses with him, several times which weren’t exploitative on our ends since everyone knows he’s bisexual.”    
  
“Yeah, I agree.  He enjoyed those times kissing us.  Got raging hard-ons after and everything.”  
  
“Yes, he did.  And remember that time when it was just the three of us left at the house and we all sucked each other off ‘til we were shooting our loads all over the walls and each other.  That was fucking incredible.  He got chewed out by Marla, _bad,_ for arriving home so late.  We went at it for fucking hours!”    
  
“Mmm, yeahhh.  Those were the days,” Jeffrey groans, feeling himself starting to stiffen and swell, again.    
  
Michael starts feeling like he could probably go another round with Jeffrey, too.    
  
“Uh-huh.  But Flint’s also married to Marla.”    
  
He makes a nasty, funny face which displays his obvious strong distaste for her.    
  
“How he could remain with a fat, shrill sounding hog like that for fourteen fucking years, I’ll never know, ugh.  Must be her bleach-blonde hair and giant, cow udders for tits.  And their relationship is monogamous.  Marla doesn’t even know all that shit we did with him and that’s not even counting the shit we didn’t mention.  She will never allow him to be with us, that way.  She can hardly accept his bisexuality as it is and gets all pissy whenever he says a guy is hot.  It’ll never happen.”    
  
Jeffrey shrugs.    
  
“You’re probably right… And to address that other thing you said…I’m not worried about anything.  Sexy Flint may cut us some slack and never bring up the fact that after our duty shift, sometimes we don’t return the vehicle right away, but we don’t want to push our luck by waltzing into the place covered in cum, now do we?”    
  
Michael exhales in mild exasperation before reaching up to cradle his face, caressing it with his thumb before playing in his hair.    
  
“Hmmm, babyyy.  We already endure enough stress during the day.  Let’s just enjoy this moment, while we still have it.  Can you do that for your dark little angel, hm?” his tone is beseeching, smooth and anesthetizing.    
  
At first, the look Jeffrey gives him is full of an affectionate sarcasm.    
  
Then he grins, a flirty haze in his eyes.    
  
“Alright,” he says in hopeless surrender, his tone and body as weightless as a feather.    
  
He lightly pinches Michael’s strong chin before drifting down and planting a languid, loving kiss on his lips.    
  
“You’re so amazing, baby,” he whispers close enough for his breath to make his love’s mouth tingle.    
  
Michael’s eyelids grow heavy, his grin full of his dreams for the rest of their lives.    
  
A teasing light, dances in his eyes.    
  
“‘You’re so amazing, baby’ too,’” he cleverly returns.    
  
Jeffrey’s expression reveals his amusement at his reply.    
  
His lips float back down against the breathtaking male’s lips beneath and he suckles them like they’re butterfly wings.    
  
He will cherish his dark angel, forever.  Forever.    
  
“I love you, baby.  Don’t you ever, ever forget that,” the overflowing of vivid, devoted emotion blazing within him compels Jeffrey to whisper.    
  
All Michael can do is inhale him.  Bathe in his warmth.  Imbibe the mesmerizing shapes, lines and colors of him with his vision.    
  
He wishes with the vastness of space that this moment could last, forever.    
  
“I won’t, baby.  How could I?” he breathes out.    
  
His heart is a whirling, pounding fire.  He’ll never be able to breath properly as long as the bewitching being floating above him, exists.    
  
He loves him, so.  Oh, God, does he love him.  Words can’t begin to describe how he feels but they will have to do.    
  
“I love you, too.”    


~*~*~

Off in the distance, a man who looks to be about thirty-nine with reddish-brown chestnut hair, light, blue-green eyes and a hard body that seems it could burst out of its police uniform, at any moment, is gawking from a pair of powerful binoculars, out from behind a tree at two other male officers, having sex on top of their police cruiser.  

The man’s nipples are straining against his shirt and his severe arousal is evident in his fitted black pants as he kneads himself, his breathing husky and unstable, his lips, teeth and tongue creating obscene visuals.  

He fumbles with his zipper with the frantic haste of someone who might explode any moment before revealing a painful mass almost parallel with his stomach as its heaviness defies gravity.  

He furiously strokes the bright red protrusion, his anguish becoming more and more evident upon his understated yet attractive features until he’s crying and choking out his longing under his breath, his body convulsing and squirting load after hot, creamy load all over the tree before him.  

The heaviness of his breathing tapers off into a settled state.  

“You love Michael so much, Jeffrey.  Soon, you will love us both.  I can’t wait any longer.  The time is now.  Marla will forgive me, in time.  See you guys back at the precinct,” the mysterious man says under his trembling breath, a crazed, euphoric glisten to his eyes.  

(Every Breath You Take by The Police starts playing as the camera pans out from the mysterious man’s eye, until it’s overlooking the entire field including the two males on the police car…)

_~ Every breath you take and every move you make.  Every bond you break, every step you take, I’ll be watching you.  Every single day, every word you say.  Every game you play, every night you stay, I’ll be watching you.  Oh, can’t you see?  You belong to me.  And my poor heart aches.  With every step you take.  Every move you make and every vow you break.  Every smile you fake, every claim you stake, I’ll be watching you… I’ll be watching you…~_

~*~*~

“Baby!  Look what’s on the news!” a man shouts back to his wife as she’s doing something in their kitchen.  

She comes rushing into their living room.  

They both gawk at the news broadcaster speaking on their screen while scenes of victims being rolled out on stretchers and in body bags, in a residential area, also plays out before them.  

“It has just been revealed to us here at the news studio, that the three bodies belong to a Mister Michael Benson, Mister Jeffrey Benson and Mister Flint Spiner, all Officers of the Peace who served within our local Hanson County police department.  Mister Michael and Jeffrey Benson had been happily married for five years before their untimely demises.  Mister Spiner had also been married to a Misses Marla Spiner, for fourteen years before his death.  It is alleged that the relationship had been rocky and rampant with abuse on Mister Spiner’s part.  He also served as Mister Michael and Jeffrey Benson’s sergeant and had allegedly suffered from a history of mental health problems but was allowed to remain in active, police duty because of his outstanding history of service to the City.  This event is alleged to be a double murder-suicide.  More details on the way.” 

(Serious, moody instrumental which signals beginning of cop show starts playing). 

~*~*~

  


End file.
